Houkago (After-School)
by Aoii Hoshii
Summary: A Story of a popular anti-social bishoujo that likes to play her guitar after-school secretly. No-one ever see or hear her play her guitar that she always bring to school. One day, her secret was uncovered by a classmate by accident, and then her life changes forever. Cover by Pixiv Id 892909
1. My After-School Secret

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_**My After-School Secret"**_

_**Boku wa Himitsu no Houkago**_

_**私の放課後の秘密**_

* * *

"_Bright Blue Sky…" "…Fresh Spring Wind"_

"_Cherry Blossom Trees…" "...Beautiful Flower Patches" _

"_Lights my Day, as a start for going to school"_

"_Spring is just my favorite Season from the rest of the 4 Seasons"_

"_Ah~"_

"_The Sound of Spring~"_

"_The Sound of the Wind gusting off the Sakura petals~"_

"_The Sound of the School Bell just rang~"_

"**Aa…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**THE SOUND OF THE SCHOOL BELL?!"** Yukari snapped back to reality, her lilac eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her school bag and her beloved Guitar inside her Guitar case. She ran as quickly as possible, she couldn't possibly manage to ruin her first day of school in Spring. Because when Winter Holiday ends it was still Winter, it was still cold, she just want to take the rest of the Winter off, going to school is like a dead walk to her. Just remembering makes her shiver as she did when Winter was the season. She hated Winter, its too cold for her body, her body is used to warm temperature like Spring. Not to mention she got a cold for the rest of EVERY Winter, one of the million things that she hated about Winter.

Her front-twintails flowed messily through the Spring Wind she adored so much. Yuzuki Yukari, had a very weird hairstyle. She had long bangs which she tied into twintails but her back hair was short, very short that it almost look's like a guy's hair. Her back hair looked messily cut, her hair color is Lilac Purple. Like the color of her undergarments that she wore that day. Wait wha-

Finally she made it to the School Gate, luckily she wasn't late. She went to her shoe locker and took her slippers and wore it. She went up to her classroom which was 'Class 2-1', yes she is a 2nd Grader in High School. She opened the slide door and gone inside, then rest of the class had their eyes laid on "the popular-yet-quiet _bishoujo"_ whispers were heard. Guys love her and Girls adore her. Sure she is popular and really pretty also gets good grades and she could play guitar, but actually no-ones ever see or heard her play her guitar that she always bring to school. Putting away all those _good-traits_ about her, she is no-good with socializing, not to mention she doesn't have any friends. She walked through desk to desks,and then she went to hers which was at the back of the classroom beside the window. She sat down and laid her head on her right palm looking outside the barrier glass window, ignoring the now-still-heard-whispering about her.

Honestly, they shouldn't have talk about her behind her back, talk to her instead! She's a lonely person. She was always alone since she started in Middle School. You might call her anti-social, yes those cliché types of anime characters that people had put their eyes on as in, _interested_ in. She is anti-social from the outside but in the inside she wanted to have friends have fun with them, hung out at the Mall or play at the Amusement Park. Ah, she wanted that too happened and live a normal High School life. She missed those days back when she was in Grade School, but there was a bad memory too.

_Flashback_

_It was her first day at Grade School…_

"_**Nee nee Yuzuki-san!" **__several girls from her class called her._

"_**H-H-Hai?" **__Yukari responded while stuttering, she was shy._

"_**Whaa, Kawaii~" "What they said was true!" "She is so pretty" "Her hair is so smooth!" "Her eyes are so big and round!"**_

_They all stared at her around her desk, babbling about how pretty she is Yukari getting all flustered looked down and smiled cutely as she said _

"_**Arigatou~"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**KAWAII!"**_

_Yukari was so happy that she got friends on her first day_

_But then comes the tragic accident,_

_The Graduation Day._

_It was the time the 6th Graders to graduate to a higher level but.._

_She got bullied by the other girls that loathe her because they were jealous of her beauty, kindness, and popularity._

_The bullies bad-mouthed her, pushed her down and kick her, she cried but no one could hear her because they were inside the Janitor's closet._

_Yukari didn't want this to continue, so she had to save herself. She stood up quickly and grab a hold on a broom and hit them countless times with her eyes shut._

_She didn't notice that not only she 'broke' the bullies, but she also broke the door open and her friends saw what she did._

_A matter of Bad Luck or Fate, Yukari was too late to explain everything that actually happened._

_Flashback End_

Just remembering really pains her heart. She banged her head to her desk and it made quiet a loud noise. **"Eh? What was that loud bang just now?" "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "Ehh, it was quiet loud you know!" "Was that-" "URUSE!" **The class then stopped murmuring and looked ahead, there was our homeroom teacher, Sakine Meiko-sensei. I also looked ahead to Mei-sensei, it's what she told the class to call her, she enjoyed being called like that who knows why. **"Okay everyone! Before we start our homeroom session we will discuss about-"**

_Time Skip to After-School_

Finally school's over! After-School was her favorite time at school and it's the main part of the story after all, it's the title of the story. She had a straight face outside, but inside she was really smiling. While her classmates are getting ready to go home or to go to their clubs, she still sits down and studies the previous subjects they had that day. The remaining students that were still inside the class were looking at Yukari murmuring about her again. **"As expected from Yuzuki-san" "She's really diligent" "You bet!" "That's why she's my role-model!" "Eh..Really?" "Sou sou!" "Even though she's popular, but she's always alone though.." **Yukari that heard this was taken back and gave her quite an electric shock to her heart, that she stopped writing. **"Ehh..maybe she has social issues" **Yukari's eyes widened, tightly gripping her pen **"Hmm..sou da ne.." **

Slowly the class began to empty, containing only her and her alone. This is what she was waiting for the whole time after an hour of studying. She closed her eyes and led out a **"Huh"** while closing her book also. She quickly stood up and clumsily brought out her guitar from its case. She skipped to the power jack which is near the teacher's desk to plug her guitar cable. She then stood up and put the guitar hanger on her shoulder, slowly she strummed some strings. Then, quickly she started to strum a song called _"Aimai Elegy"_ by the famous _DECO*27_, she was a big fan of him and his songs they were just the type of song genre that she loved. She strums the guitar intro, it was quiet a fast song and then she started to sing;

"_**Douyara Naki sugita mitai to KIMI wa warau"**_

"_**Dou ni mo waraenai, Kou ni mo waraenai yo"**_

"_**Tabun, ura tabun"**_

"_**ATASHI no to aru kotoba no sei iya ki no sei"**_

"_**Nou no miso mo akiretemasu"**_

Her voice was powerful yet not so loud as she sings

"_**Sorosoro Tasukeyou ka"**_

"_**Kyoufu mo Hikitsurete sa"**_

"_**Zoukin shiboru you ni"**_

"_**Yuuki mo ARE shichaou"**_

"_**Dakedo sa Kowai'n da yo"**_

"_**GATA ga ASHI ASHI da yo"**_

"_**FURA FURA de Sono mama"**_

"_**Ochiru"**_

Right on this quick break she inhaled and closed her eyes before singing

"_**Oboreru no ga"**_

"_**Kowakatta no"**_

"_**ERA kokyuu nado"**_

"_**Dekinai kara"**_

"_**KIMI ga tateru"**_

"_**Sono hamon ni yurare yotte"**_

"_**Nigeyou to"**_

"_**Agaite-**_

At the very last word she opened her eyes while grinning, before finishing the song, her eyes widened as she sees a man with soft-pink hair upon her. Who also had his golden eyes widened to see 'the ever popular-but-quiet-bishoujo' to sing and play a small 'live concert' in front of his very eyes. There was quiet a long awkward-silence between the two while still keeping their gaze locked into each other. Slowly, Yukari's face begins to burn in embarrassment and she fell on her knees still keeping her mouth opened finishing the song.

_**-ta?"**_

Yes that's it, her secret-after-school is officially ruined. Yukari looked down looking depressed her face was still crimson-red **"Err- I-I don't worry I wont tell anyone!" **Yuuma said waving his hands front while sweat dropping. Yukari looked up at Yuuma with teary eyes and red cheeks, Yuuma looking at her was stunned and he blushed tint pink. **"Y-You won't?" **Yukari said while stuttering looking at him. **"H-Hai.."** he said looking away. Yukari looked down and let her legs down to sit and she sighed loudly, enough to caught Yuuma's attention. **"H-How-" **Yuuma couldn't hear what Yukari just said **"What?"** **"M-My Perform-" **Yukari mumbled again looking at the floor still blushing. **"I'm sorry I can't hear you.." **Yuuma said sweat dropping. **"Nandemonai.."** Yukari said softly getting a little pissed of for him to not hear what she just said, actually it's not his fault it was her fault for being shy and too soft. **"O-okay.."** Yuuma responded. Then came another awkward-silence, breaking the silence Yuuma walked into the classroom and went to his desk the reason why he came in the first place, he had forgotten to bring back his school-bag. After carrying it he walked to the classroom door but then stopped.

Yukari was still remained silence but then she noticed he stopped so she looked up at him. **"You were great," **Yukari started to blush again after hearing that, then Yuuma turned around to see _the quiet-bishoujo _**"and uh, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything I just came here for my schoolbag, just to make it clear.." **Yuuma explained. Then Yukari nodded slowly **"Huh"** as a sign of 'yes'. **"Um well, jaa na"** Yuuma turned back to walk away as he did one step Yukari stopped him. **"M-Matte!"** Yuuma was shockedto hear her shout like that and he turned his head to see her **"Hai?" **there was yet another awkward-silence but this one was shorter **"A-Ano.." **Yukari looked to the floor and gripped her skirt **"Atashi wa!"** Yukari looked up at him **"Yuzuki Yukari desu! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"** She bowed leaving Yuuma astonished to hear that. **"A-Ah..Roro Yuuma, Yoroshiku.." **Yuuma said smiling.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Translations**

***Bishoujo - Beautiful Girl**

***Urusai - Shut up**

***Kawaii - Cute**

***Bakemono - Monster**

***Kowai - Scared**

***Nandemonai - Never mind**

***Matte - Wait**

***Atashi - Me**

***Sou/Hai - Correct/Yes**

***Arigatou - Tha****nk you**

***Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - It's a way to say thank you in a polite way or some sort..**

* * *

Yep this is chap 1 peoples, i hope i could update daily if im not lazy heheh

Jaa nee, Please review on what you think of this start!


	2. I've got a friend!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_**I've got a friend!"**_

_**Watashi wa tomodachi ga dekita!**_

_**私は友達ができた!**_

* * *

After those two introduced each other, there was another silence. It's starting to bug Yuuma and gather the encouragement to say something **"You know..it's really funny that I already know who you are without you introduce yourself properly just now" **Yuuma giggled looking at the popular-_bishoujo_. Yukari looked down **"Well isn't that obvious? We are in the same class. I also know who you are Roro-san". **Yuuma rubbed his head **"Well yeah.. but that's not what I meant. What I meant was, I already know who you are since 1st grade. And we weren't even in the same class last year." **Yukari knew where this is going from the start but she tried to dodge it **"What? Are you a stalker or something?" **Yukari raised her voice, standing up and hold her guitar. **"N-n-no, of course not! I'm not a creep!" **Yuuma replied waving his hands in disagreement.

Yuuma looked down waiting for a respond, and what he got was the most surprising reply ever. Yukari laughed **"I-I was j-just joking!" **Yukari continued to chuckle. Who knew that the 'popular-but-quiet-_bishoujo_' could smile or even laugh! Yuuma must be one hell lucky guy to see such a beautiful sight. Yuuma watch her laugh that he thought was so 'cute', but he throw that thought aside.

Yukari looked up to Yuuma, he was just standing there staring at her. Yukari thought it was weird, so she asked **"W-what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" **She quickly grabs her cheeks with her hands. Yuuma laughed at her reaction **"Nope, there's nothing wrong with your face Yuzuki-san"** he smiled. Yukari blushed at the thought being called by her back name by a 'friend', a new friend that she made, the one that she always wished for, a friend. She daydreamed about being called by her first name someday, someone besides her family.

**"Nee, Roro-san?"** Putting down her guitar, she walked towards Yuuma to stand face-to-face, she tip-toed because Yuuma was quiet taller than she is, even though as a female, Yukari is considered a tall woman. Yuuma in surprised took a step back, confused on what she's going to do **"H-hai?!" **

**"Are we…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**friends now..?"**

Yuuma sighed in relieved. His mind was all over-the-top thinking what the 'popular-_bishoujo'_ going to do to him, well…he is a man after all. Yukari still looking at him waiting for a respond, her lilac orbs were looking to his golden orbs. **"Yes, of course we are"** Yuuma smiled. Hearing that made Yukari happy and she smiled widely. **"Ya-taa!" **Yukari shrieked and hugged him tightly. _"Is she hugging me? The popular bishoujo? She's hugging ME?"_ Yuuma was utterly shock with the sudden 'attack', although he didn't dislike it. Yukari was still snuggling to Yuuma's body, mumbling "tomodachi~ tomodachi~ atashi wa tomodachi ga dekitaa~" making him all flustered.

Not long until IA and Piko came across those two 'lovebirds'. Yukari and Yuuma noticed them and they all looked at each other. Yuuma was shocked with those two saw that the 'popular-_bishoujo'_ is hugging him, but of course they think of it the other way around. **"PERV!" "MOLESTER!" "CREEP!"** IA and Piko shouted. **"NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"** Yuuma shouted back. Yukari stand still and watch them argue innocently. **"YOU PERV! TOUCHING SUCH AN INNOCENT GIRL!" "I TOLD YOU, ITS NOT ME ITS HER!" "YOU'RE SAYING THAT THE POPULAR-BISHOUJO HUGGED YOU? DREAM ON!" "BUT SHE JUST DID!" **Then with an angry face IA looked at Yukari **"Is it true Yuzuki-san?"** Smoothly, Yukari shook her head in disagreement which made Yuuma shock "She's lying?! WHAT". **"He forced me to hug him because he loves me..of course I didn't want to but he forced me.."** Yukari acted as if she was about to cry. Yuuma had his mouth wide open in surprised that she actually lied about what happened. IA looked at Yuuma smiling innocently **"Oh, so that's what happened"**, even though it's a smiled, it wasnt a pretty one. You could call it a smirk, flames covered her aura which made Yuuma shivered. **"YOUR LAST WORDS?!"** IA asks before 'murder' Yuuma. His 'dying' last words was..

.

.

.

**"I'm screwed"**

**School Infirmary**

Yuuma wakes up weakly, slowly opening his eyes to see 3 people looking at him. **"Look, he's waking up"** Piko said. When Yuuma's sight was clear and he could see Yukari, IA and Piko was there. **"What happened?"** he asked. **"Obviously you passed-out because IA punch you in the gut"** Piko explained. **"Oh." **He simply replied laying his head back to the pillow. IA came closer **"Look, I'm sorry that I punched you. Yuzuki-san told us what actually happened."**

Flashback

IA attacked Yuuma and he passed out **"Well done"** Piko clapped. Not long, Yukari laughed quiet loud. They both stared at her confused also shocked, the same as Yuuma's expression as he saw that she laughed. **"Yu..zuki-san?"** IA asked. **"He was right"** she said simply still giggling. **"What?"** IA asked again in confusion. **"Roro-san, he didn't confess to me nor forced me to hug him." **Yukari smiled innocently. IA and Piko had they're 'wtf' face on. **"S-So you intentionally hugged him?" "Correcto" **Yukari put her hands up and made a circle which mean 'correct'. IA and Piko sweat dropped looking at the passed-out Roro Yuuma.

Flashback End

**"Gomen?" **IA had her hands together for an apology. **"No."** Yuuma lightly knocked IA's head **"Itte!"** IA brushed her head in pain. Yukari, being silent all this time also went to Yuuma to apologize. **"Gomen nee, Yuu-chan" **She said smiling. "Wait what? YUU-CHAN? A pet name?" Yuuma had his eyes widened in surprised. **"Etto, it's alright.."** he pat her head looking away blushing. **"WHAAT?"** IA shouted **"THAT IS NOT FAIR, YOU FORGIVE HER AND NOT ME? MEANY!"** **"Lol"** Piko simply said. **"That's because Yuu-chan and I are friends!" **Yukari exclaimed **"Right? Yuu-chan?"** Yukari had her seductive face on. Wow, she is really desperate for having a friend. Yuuma burned tomato red **"H-Hai.."** he looked away. IA sweatdropped and looked at Yuuma **"Since when you've become friends with Miss. Popular?" "Back at the classroom"** Yuuma grinned and IA find it disgusting.

**"By the way Yuzuki-san, why did you called him 'Yuu-chan'? It sounds gross" **IA asked in disgust. Yukari sat on the infirmary bed that Yuuma's laying on. **"I thought friends were supposed to be called by each other's nicknames. Back then when Yuu-chan hit your head I was being silent because I was thinking of a nickname for Yuu-chan!" **Yukari exclaimed innocently. **"Ah! Souda! Yuu-chan? What's my nickname?" **She asks smiling cutely. Yuuma blush tint pink but not clear enough to be seen **"Ah, Etto..Let me think.. Yu.. Yu.. Yuka-chan?"** he said. **" Yuka-chan?" "D-Do you like it?" "Mhm! Kawaii desu! From now on you call me Yuka-chan? Okay?" "H-hai.." **Yuuma said still blushing.

IA and Piko stared at them like they saw a ghost or something. The popular-_bishoujo _actually had a totally different personality than they all thought. And she actually communicating with a person, because they all thought she was anti-social. **"Hey Yuuma, how can you meet Miss. Popular in the classroom? I thought you were going to fetch your bag. On that time students were all gone home" **IA said looking at the both of them. Yuuma and Yukari looked at each other. **"W-Well..." **IA raised an eyebrow **"I was fetching my bag but then Yuzuki-sa- i mean Yuka-chan was.." **Yuuma looked at Yukari asking if its okay to tell them her secret. Yukari looked down and think it over and finally nodded in agreement. **"As i was saying, she was singing while playing her guitar-" "MISS. POPULAR? Y-YOU-YOU PLAY GUITAR?" **IA cracked. Yukari simply nodded. IA looked at Piko with excitement, Piko raised an eyebrow **"Hm?"**

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Translations**

***Tomodachi - Friend**

***Kawaii - Cute**

***Gomen - Sorry**

***Hai - Yes**

***Nee - A Japanese reaction of saying 'Hey'**

***Et****to - A Japanese reaction of saying 'Umm'**

***Itte - A Japanese reaction of saying 'Ouch'**

* * *

This is chapter 2! Hope you like it guys~

And Big thankies to **ChoccoTsundere** for the review! Thank chuu

Now come on my silent-readers, it doesn't hurt to just review right? ;)

Please look forward to the next chap!

Matta ne~


	3. I've joined a Club!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_**I've joined a Club!"**_

_**Watashi wa kurabu ni sanka shimashita!**_

_**私はクラブに参加しました！**_

* * *

Yukari was holding her guitar tightly that was carried around her neck, she was…shivering. In front of her was IA that seems to focus on her and only her, and then the one that was still in pain because of IA's one hundred years of death punch, and last but not least the uninterested Piko. All eyes were on her, and it made Yukari shivered so hard that she started to sweat everywhere, EVERYWHERE.

"**D-D-Do I really have to do t-t-this?!" **The lilac haired bishoujo said. **"YES! YOU MIGHT HELP OUR CLUB!" **IA yelled that made Yukari flinched.** "And gain lots and lots and LOTS of popularity…heh..heh…" **IA said and mumbled the last sentence with a dark aura around her. The rest of them just sweat dropped looking at her evil-laughing. **"IA, maybe you shouldn't do this" **Piko spoke up to the white-haired girl, **"Yeah, Yuzuki- I mean Yuka-chan looked really nervous right now. She never performed in front of people before" **Yuuma spoke up too. IA frowned **"Well, she DID performed infront of you. Gummy-Head" **Yuuma frowned as well, being called a gum for a head. **"That was an accident, this is different." **IA gave a sigh and take a look on the lilac-haired girl. Apparently, Yukari wet the floor with her sweat. She's nervous to death!

IA thought it over and over and decided to let her go. But to her surprise, the popular-_bishoujo_ didn't leave the room when IA let her go home. In fact, she looked like she's trying to sing but she stuttered a lot and her voice was too soft that they couldn't hear the words properly. IA went to her slowly **"N-Nee, you don't have to force yourself. I'm not forcing you to perform, so it's okay!" **IA confronts her with a sweet smile. **"DAME!"** Yukari shout and the whole room looked at her full of shock. **"Dame dame dame dame!" **she continued to shout **"I-If I join a club, I will get more friends! And I would do anything for friends!" **She shout again looking down. **"S-Since Middle School I don't have any friends! They hated me, bullied me, despised me I couldn't take all that! And that is why I moved in to a new city and now, here I am looking for new friends that wouldn't do those awful…awful…things to me..." **She quickly squatted and buried her face on her knees and hugged them as others looked at her with sadness. There was silence, but then the popular-_bishoujo_ clenched her fists and stood up quickly that caught the others attention. **"S-S-Saa tte!" **Yukari looked at them with a weak smile and tried to look strong. **"P-Prepare to be b-b-blown away!" **Unfortunately she is still nervous doing this 'performing in front of people' thing. Slowly she strummed her guitar and opened her mouth to sing a song by a popular producer niki, "Jitter Doll".

She took a deep breathe before singing

"**Ame agaru tochuu no shizuku nagame te"**

"**Migime ni konekutaa tsunagu douryoku"**

"**Midare midare kono ondo de, subete tokeru you na"**

"**Tobase tobase horaguramu de, kanashimi no sekai he"**

"**Soshite, ayatsurare ru"  
"Soshite, ayatsurare ru"**

"**Sono sekai ni, nani ga mieru"**

…

"**Ijyou-"**

"**NAAAAAA AA U AA, Shihoukairo noizu wo!"**

"**Hito ha sou sore wo ai to mada yondei ru"**

"**Sono ai wo, uminaga ra, aishi au sekai de ha!"**

"**Ai ga ataerare nai mono hai inai to…"**

"**Shin..jii…te…"**

She finished with a heavy breath and look up to see her 'audience'. There was an awkward silent, which made Yukari think that they didn't like her singing and guitar playing. She looked down **"I-I'm sorry, I know it's ba-"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**OMG! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" **IA shouted.

Yukari looked up at IA **"R-Really..?" **Yukari smiled weakly **"TOTALLY! RIGHT GUYS?!" **IA asked the two boys looking at Yukari in Awe. **"She's a keeper" **Piko said calmly, looking at Yuuma **"Mhm" **Yuuma nodded looking at Piko. There was a struck of lighting between the two, **"Well, I saw her first so she's mine" "No way man" "Yes way" **and the arguing continues. IA sweat dropped at the two while Yukari was looking at them clueless about what's going on.

**The next day after-school**

Yukari was packing her things up smiling and humming a song. The rest of the class already notices her strange behavior and what not, she looks happy. Because usually Yukari had her emotionless face everyday, but not today. Yuuma also noticed her behavior, well they ARE in the same class. He is also packing his things up. Too bad he was sitting far away from her, they were in the same row but Yuuma's seat was on the back near the door, not the window like Yukari. Oh he wished that the next seat-changing he would get to sit beside her. **"Yo Yuuma!" **Yuuma's close friend, Shion Kaito greeted him. **"Oh, hey Kaito. What's up?" **Kaito looked at the popular-bishoujo **"Have you notice Yuzuki's behavior? It's not like her to smile a lot, she usually looked miserable" **Yuuma flinched at the last word his best friend just mentioned about his 'girl'. Well not yet. **"Isn't that a rather mean word Kaito?" "But she does—" **Before continuing Kaito was being cut.

"**Nee, Yuu-chan? Are you done yet? Hurry up or Aria-chan will get mad again" **The popular-_bishoujo _said to the pink-headed boy. This made the whole room shock on what she just said. Most importantly, a pet name?! For RORO YUUMA?! Why are they acting all friendly?! What is Yuuma's relationship with the popular-_bishoujo?!_ Was all inside their classmates' minds. **"Yeah, just a sec Yuka-chan" **Yuuma replied what?! Did Roro Yuuma just call the popular-_bishoujo_ with a pet name also?! What is going on here?! Are they going steady?! The class went crazily confused over those two weird behaviors.

Yukari wait on Yuuma by sitting on the chair in front of his desk, looking at him tidy things up. She waited patiently while eating a grape-flavored candy pop, she cutely cupped both of her cheeks while sucking on it. Yuuma almost nosebleed on that, so does the other men that was watching her. **"Okay, Let's go Yukari" **Yuuma carried his bag on his shoulder **"Haaaii"** Yukari responded carrying her bag and guitar base. Before leaving, Kaito looked at Yuuma with a 'wtf' face and Yuuma just gave him a wink.

The attention he got doesn't stop there. It continued after Yukari and Yuuma walked through the hallway together to go the Light-Music Club room. Yuuma is enjoying the fun, because at least one student must have thought they were together, he wished someday she would be his and his alone. Yuuma's daydreaming was stopped by Yukari's poke on his shoulder. **"Gomen nee Yuu-chan, you are not used by this much attention do you? Gomen nee" **Yukari said softly not wanting the others to hear her. **"Ah, its okay.. I'll get use to it"** Yuuma smiled and Yukari just smiled back.

Finally, they made it to the club room and met IA's face of doom. While Piko was inside peeking out to see them too while eating a pocky with his ( = v =) face **"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG YOU'RE 40MINUTES LATE!"** IA was furious. They both looked down with imaginary sweat drops on their heads. **"Sorry IA, we had a little trouble on our way here.." "WHAT TROUBLE?!" **IA's eyes was still on fire. **"Well.."**

_Flashback_

"_**Ah, wait..I think I left something inside my shoe locker. Could we go there first?" **__Yukari asked __**"Yeah sure" **__Yuuma replied. As they arrived at Yukari's shoe locker it looks like her locker is fully-loaded. Yukari quickly notice this __**"Hey Yuka-chan I think your locker is—" **__before Yuuma finished she was 'glomped' by Yukari which made him blush tomato red **"Y-Yukari?!" **__**"Take cover!" **_

_***BOOM***_

_Meanwhile in the Light Music Club Room.._

_Piko flinched __**"Hey IA, did you hear that?"**_

"_**What? I didn't hear anything"**_

"_**It sounds like a shoe-locker got exploded"**_

"_**Well that's ridiculous, why would a shoe-locker exploded?"**_

_Back to the hall_

_Envelopes was everywhere, messing up the ground. To be exact they are love letters for Yuzuki Yukari __**"WHAT THE FRICK?! Yuka?! Your shoe-locker?!" **__Yuuma said still on the ground while Yukari on top of him. __**"It happens every week..But this is the biggest one yet" **__She said with her monotone voice while standing up to get off of Yuuma, which made him kinda sad. Yukari walked through all the love letters to her shoe-locker to get the thing she left, to Yuuma's surprise it was just a bag of candy pops. _

_Flashback End_

IA had her mouth open wide and look behind to see a calm Piko saying

.

.

.

.

.

( = w = )

"**Told ya"**

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Translations :**

***Dame - No**

***Hai - Yes**

***Saa te - Now/So**

***Gomen - Sorry**

* * *

Hello~ This is chap 3!

Hope you like it guys, another Thanks to **ChoccoTsundere** for reviewing this crappy story of mine ;w;

Please please review guys~ I know its crappy but why are you reading it anyway? 8'D That is why you have to review, lol jk

Btw guys, i kinda changed Yukari's past on how she become lonely. You might wanna re-read the whole thing xD

I'm sorry, a creepy smile is just too lame lol

Have fun re-reading anyway!

Matta ne~


End file.
